Thanksgiving
by WriteOnForever
Summary: The Team celebrates Thanksgiving. Food flies. Raquel doesn't know her holidays. Billy is an honorary member. Football plays a role. Connor's sentimental meter is reached.


AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Written for all those for which I'm thankful.

Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it wouldn't be on hiatus, Wally and Robin would still be best friends, the time skip would have been maybe two years at most, Icicle Junior would be a good guy, and the aliens wouldn't be invading. So, yeah. Also, I don't own any songs/lyrics.

Thanksgiving

It was hard to pin-point the exact origin of the idea. Wally's early-November musings about the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner surely had something to do with it, as did Kaldur's murmurings of a similar festival in Atlantis that occurred around the same time. Zatanna and Raquel swapping stories about previous holidays added to the mood, and Megan's samplings of the food she planned on preparing was the final piece of the puzzle. The Saturday before Thanksgiving, right after combat training, Robin proposed, "We should celebrate together."

No one needed clarification. A brief discussion later, it was settled: the Team's Thanksgiving would be that Tuesday.

By mid-day, the teens were crowded in the kitchen, ready to prepare the food. Zatanna, with a small smirk, looked at the boys. "I'm surprised you're all willing to help."

"Of course we are, Zee," Robin returned, flashing a smile. "We're enlightened men, after all."

"Plus, we knew we'd get our asses kicked if we let the girls do all the work," Wally added under his breath.

The comment, meant only for male ears, managed to reach Artemis, who elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach. "Oh, you know it. Now get to work, Kid Dork."

Wally pretended to be insulted by the nickname, but he still gave her a quick peck on the cheek before zipping over to Megan, hand to his forehead in a salute. "Alright, Chef Megan, what do you need us to do?"

Giggling, the Martian read through a list, trying to keep everything as organized as possible. This immediately degenerated once the prep work got under way. Connor just stood there, handing over ingredients when asked but seemingly unaware of how to do anything else. For every helpful hand Wally offered, he snagged five fistfuls of food, and not even his girlfriend could quell this habit. Luckily, Kaldur and Robin were pretty skillful in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Wally thought his best friend was perhaps a little _too _good.

"Watch out, Zatanna, he's going to be prancing around in an apron one of these days."

"Wow, you're hilarious," Robin mumbled, eyes concentrated on the measuring cup. "You're just mad that the only thing you know how to do is eat."

"Yeah, totally ashamed of that." Cramming olives into his mouth, he continued, "But seriously dude, you're already a scrawny little tooth pick. This whole housewife thing is not going to help your masculine image."

"Oh, hush," Raquel scolded, wagging a wooden spoon in his face. "Women like a man who can cook. Don't you worry about him, Robin."

"_I _find it sexy," Zatanna added, causing the Boy Wonder to blush furiously.

"You won't find it sexy when he's asking to borrow your high heels."

Even Wally's super speed didn't prepare him for the bowl of flour that was thrown his way. As he gasped in shock, an egg crashed into his face, and another would have followed if Kaldur had not restrained their youngest teammate.

Rubbing at her temples, Artemis mumbled, "All boys, out, right now."

Connor didn't even hesitate in his retreat. Robin and Wally followed, shoving each other and grumbling, while Kaldur brought up the rear. Pausing, he offered, "If you are in need of assistance, simply ask."

"Thank you." Raquel pulled him in for a kiss. "But I think you'll have your hands full babysitting."

As if on cue, Connor shouted, "Wally, you're getting flour everywhere!"

Kaldur sighed and trudged into the living room. The females of the Team looked at one another and rolled their eyes, as though to ask why they even dated these boys, but the smiles playing on their faces told another story.

"Alright." Megan clapped her hands together and surveyed the room. "Let's try this again."

With a revised plan, Megan and Zatanna worked on the two turkeys, Artemis tried her hand at the stuffing, and Raquel settled on the blueberry, pumpkin, apple, and cherry pies—with a speedster, they weren't taking any chances.

"_It's the most wonderful time, of the year_," Raquel started singing under her breath.

"That's a Christmas song," Zatanna pointed out.

"So?"

"It's Thanksgiving."

"But there are no Thanksgiving songs."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can just gloss over it! Poor Thanksgiving gets overshadowed all the time by Christmas. Right after Halloween, bam! All the stores have Christmas trees. Where are the turkeys? The pilgrims? Have some respect!"

Artemis sent her a weird look. "Uh, you okay there Zatanna?"

The magician shrugged. "What? It's just always bugged me since I was a kid that no one remembers Thanksgiving."

"Well, maybe if it had some catchy songs, people would care more. I mean, Christmas has a million. 'Frosty the Snowman,' 'Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer,' 'Silent Night,' 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.' Oh my God, that's my _favorite_." She turned to her pastries, singing at the top of her voice.

Zatanna's left eye twitched, and her hand inched closer to the bowl of stuffing. Realizing that history was about to repeat itself, Megan gently pushed her toward the exit. "You know, Zatanna. I think we have it covered. Why don't you just relax?"

With a final scowl in Raquel's direction, she headed toward the living room. Connor, Wolf, Kaldur, and a freshly-showered Wally were sitting around the television, watching a football game. Wally was trying to explain the rules of the game, but he was talking so quickly and interrupting himself by shouting at the screen that it didn't seem to be helping. Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, guys, where's Robin?"

"He said he had to go somewhere," Wally offered before gesturing wildly to the screen. "There, right there! That's a blitz!"

"Well, how long has he been gone?"

"Eh, he left at half-time, the third quarter's going to start soon—Christ, what are you doing?! Don't run the ball! Throw it into the end zone!"

"There is an opening on the left side," Kaldur offered calmly. "I believe this will be beneficial."

"No way. He's going to be tackled—"

"Touchdown," Connor reported apathetically.

Wally threw his hands up in exasperation and groaned loudly. With a shake of her head, Zatanna turned toward the entrance as it announced, "_Robin, B0-1, Captain Marvel, B0-15._"

The two superheroes appeared, Captain Marvel immediately shouting, "Shazam!" and reverting to Billy Batson. With a giant smile, he practically shouted, "Hi, guys! Thanks for inviting me."

"'Course we invited you," Robin said, hoisting him onto his back. "We couldn't forget our honorary member, now could we?"

If possible, his smile grew even wider.

"How could you fumble that?!" Wally shrieked, jumping from his seat. "You don't get paid to suck!"

"Calm yourself, Wally," Robin instructed, playfully flicking the side of his head. "It's just a game. Hey, why don't we play? Four vs. five."

Wally leaned back and looked at his friend, smirking. "Good idea. I got a ball in my room; get everyone ready."

With that, he sped off. Robin glanced at his girlfriend. "Zee, can you convince the girls to play?"

"Oh, I'm sure dragging them away from the kitchen will be so difficult."

When Wally returned, the others were ready, though Megan insisted on bringing a timer out in order to make sure that _nothing _burnt this time around. The teams were quickly decided—Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, and Kaldur against Raquel, Wally, Connor, Megan, and Billy—and they made their way outside, Wolf contently following. The rules were hastily explained, and it was decided that it would be a light-tackle, no power game, with a seven-second blitz for the quarterback. Artemis's team, being short a player, got possession first.

"Kaldur, you're quarterback." Artemis tossed him the ball. "You think you can handle it?"

"I believe I can manage."

"Manage" was an understatement. In three throws, the team had scored a touchdown.

"Luck," Wally insisted as he passed the ball to Connor. "C'mon, let's show 'em how to really play football."

The half-Kryptonian glanced at the ball, then back at the speedster. Before anyone was in position, he launched it into the opposite end zone.

Wally covered his eyes with his hands. "No, Connor, you have to pass it to one of us, when we're actually _moving_."

This advice proved beneficial the second time around, and Wally caught the ball at the mid-field mark before getting brought down by Artemis.

"Nice try, Kid Dork," she purred, pinning him to the ground. "But not quite good enough."

"Well, you know my best moves aren't on the field," he returned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Artemis leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Billy gagged, and Zatanna shielded his eyes.

"There is a _child_ watching," Raquel chided.

"Oh, right." Rectifying herself, Artemis apologized, "Sorry, Robin."

The Boy Wonder scowled. "Some teammate you are."

Ruffling his hair, she countered, "Lighten up, Bat Boy. Like you and Zatanna haven't done worse."

Billy tilted his head, but before he could ask any questions, Megan interrupted, "Let's keep playing!"

The game went by relatively smoothly after that, Raquel's team pulling a last-minute victory when Wally ran Billy over the line. High-fives and jokes were exchanged as they re-entered the Cave and started to set the table. Once everything was in place, Wally plopped into a chair and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, let's dig in!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Megan objected. "I think we should all say what we're thankful for first. That's why we're all here, after all."

"I second that," Raquel added.

Murmurs of agreement followed as the others took their seats. After a moment, Megan started: "I'm thankful that I found a place to fit in on Earth, and people that care about me, and a boyfriend who treats me like a princess."

Connor blushed slightly and stared at the table.

"I'm thankful that I belong to a kick-a—er, kick-butt team, and that I have eight awesome friends, and a great man," Raquel said.

"I'm thankful that I found a real family," Artemis murmured quietly, and Wally gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "And a boyfriend who doesn't care about my past."

"And I'm thankful that I have the greatest girlfriend ever." Wally smiled. "And for all my friends, particularly my best friend."

"I'm thankful for this Team, and for my beautiful girlfriend, and my best bro, even when he's being a jerk."

"And I'm thankful for my boyfriend, who always makes me smile, and for my family."

"I'm thankful that there's no kid table," Billy threw in. "And that you guys think of me as a member of the Team."

All the girls _Aww'd _at that, and Kaldur smiled in return. "I am thankful for my kingdom below the sea, and for all my family above it, and for a wonderful woman by my side."

Eyes turned to Connor, who had progressively shrunk bit by bit during the speeches. Suddenly, he blurted out, "I'm thankful that there's enough food so Wally can't eat it all."

"Hey!" the speedster gasped while everyone burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Connor muttered sheepishly, unable to keep himself stolid, and after a moment, Wally too joined in the joking.

Because they were family, and that's what they did.


End file.
